kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
BZP Staff
The BZPower Staff (also known as "Mods," or "Staffers") are the leading forces of BZ-Metru, and are considered "frenemies" of the Kanohi Force. History The Staff have been around since the BZPower website first came to be. Over time, old Staffers retired and new ones were hired. At the time of the formation of the BZ-Nui dimension, Black Six was the head of the Staffers. Their ongoing duty is to defend and uphold the laws of BZPower, and to keep peace and order among the forums. They aim to provide a safe haven for members of all ages. To this day, they have not failed in their mission, even if some of the members don't always agree with their methods--they know what they are doing, as they have been trained to exercise justice and fairness for all... Most of the time. Known Staff There have been many Staffers over the years. Many of them are as follows: * Black Six--Head Administrator, and considered to be the unofficial leader of BZ-Metru. * Tufi Piyufi--Another Administrator, Black Six's right hand. * Windrider--A former Staffer, who has both helped and hindered the Force on many occasions. * GSR--A Forum Leader, and regular occupant of the Library. * xccj--One of many Reporters, and a friend to T1S. * ChocolateFrogs--A Reporter, and friend to T1S and Ghidora. * Kakaru--A Reporter, and friend to T1S, as well as a member of the Nui Ghosts. * DeeVee--a Blog Leader, and member of the Nui Ghosts. * Nuju Metru--A famed Reporter, and another member of the Ghosts. * Dimensioneer--Black Six's predecessor and secret advisor, thought to have become mostly inactive. BZ-Nuiverse Within the realm of BZ-Nui, their job remains the same, but it now extends into the physical lives of themselves and the other members. The 1st Shadow brought a handful of them, including Black Six, with him to the empty pocket dimension, where he requested their help in creating the new world. Shadow channeled the power of the Creation Wellspring through their thoughts, as well as his own, to form the landscape and places of dwelling. Due to his efforts to create a new world for the community, the Staffers allowed him a suite in the Coliseum. Shadow suspects they had ulterior motives, though, such as keeping him close to the Wellspring, in case something goes wrong. The other reason is that they may be keeping an eye on him, since he has access to such great power that none of them can tap into. The community respects them, though, as they are able to get involved with the members more, participating in sporting events and such. Security As the Staff can only be in so few places at once, they needed a way to enforce BZPower rules in the new world. They hired various members of BZPower, usually model citizens, to serve as a sort of police force, acting on their behalf, to keep things under control. In addition to this, they requested their own Vahki force, like the fictional Metru Nui had. Shadow obliged, and brought together some of the best, most creative minds they could find and led the efforts to build nine different types of Vahki: * Bordakh * Nuurakh * Vorzakh * Rorzakh * Keerakh * Zahdakh * Kranua * Kraahu * Bezevakh In addition to the Vahki, Shadow took the BZPower mascot, Hapori Tohu, and developed a city-wide Artificial Intelligence system, based in the Coliseum, known as H.A.P.O.R.I. Tohu, which served as the central guiding force for the Vahki. During a later catastrophe, one of Shadow's MOCs, the ECDR-1000, was brought to life. After the event was settled, Shadow took the titanic drone and repurposed it, reprogramming it and hooking it up to the Tohu systems, so that it was now able to serve as the single commander for the Vahki. The ECDR now answers to only itself, the Staffers, and Shadow. Dealings with the Kanohi Force When The 1st Shadow first discovered the Kanohi Flashbaki, the Staffers argued that it might be dangerous to reveal such a thing to the public. When an accidental meeting led to Shadow meeting Ghidora131, the Kanohi Force was inadvertently formed. Black Six insisted that Shadow remain with them, to be the eyes and ears of the Staff within their numbers. After a time, the Force proved to be capable of only mild chaos, and the Staff left them alone... ...Until the day Pohatu decided to raise up a mountain beneath the Kanohi Force Tower, causing damage to the surrounding city. This called the attention of Black Six and Windrider, who dealt out swift punishment to some of the Leedurz, including Shadow, who lost a portion of his proto energy. Eventually, the Tower was returned to normal, and Shadow used the Wellspring to restore the blocks around it. The Staff were content with this. In the distant future, when a disagreement among the Force causes mass destruction to BZ-Metru, the Staff labels them a terrorist group, and imprisons most of them, while Jakura was killed, sending his spirit back to Earth. When a member called Finbarr goes on a quest to learn what happened to the Force, he finds himself in the middle of a mass-breakout, and the Force rejoins. The Staff does not take lightly to their insolence, and seeks them out, practically declaring war on them. Afterwards, many years later, a BZPower member by the name of Sigilix joined the staff as a reporter, with minor success and fame. He would go on to document a large portion of the minor happenings in BZ-Nui, along with some odd discoveries nobody was meant to know... Powers and Abilities In addition to their incredible sense of justice, the Staffers have access to the power of Banishment, which allows them to send members back to Earth and lock them out of the BZ-Nui dimension, as well as the BZPower website, though they can lift this ban if the situation allows it. Some of them, such as Black Six and GSR, have infused their power with items known as BanHammers, which can be called back to the user's hand via mental command. They also posses Moderation Flames, which are blue flames that provide no heat and cannot burn. They enhance the user's overall power and add a menacing flare to them as well. The only other being capable of using Mod Flames without joining the BZPower staff is Genocide himself. Trivia * Real-life relations between the Force and Staffers are not as dramatic as portrayed in KF literature. * Or are they? * :O Category:BZ-Metru Category:Organizations